


Because Of You, I’m Becoming Ruined

by shakethatcas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, only the beginning, then it's fluff!, this is like slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: Keith doesn't really believe in soulmates, he's not really a fan of the whole thing. Yeah a line magically shows up on your skin some day and ta-da! It's what the love of your life is gonna say to you when you meet them. Sounds perfect right? Definitely logical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DYlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/gifts).



> This is a back up gift I made for the Voltron secret santa! 
> 
> It's in Keith's POV because I'm very similar and it feels kind of natural to write thinking like him :3
> 
> Anyways, your list had soulmate au and crack so here you go!

Everyone always said sappy things about soulmates; how they saw the writing on their wrist and they were already in love. What they were taught in school was that one day around your 18th birthday you would wake up to find writing somewhere on you. No one ever knew where it would show up or what it would say, but everyone anticipated the day it would be there. Of course everyone would be happy to get a glimpse of the person they’re gonna spend the rest of their life with. Right?

~

When he woke up his hip itched, which is normal enough, but it wouldn’t _stop_. So Keith did what any sane person would do and he looked at the offending area, and really didn’t expect what he saw.

“You’ve gotta be _fucking_ kidding me!”

His mark appeared, y’know the one that’s supposed to be the first words that the person you spend the rest of your life with is gonna say to you. Keith never expected the “you have pretty eyes,” or “I love your smile,” but what he never would have imagined is waking up with “your hair is stupid” written across his hip in delicate cursive. Truly romantic. Definitely something he wants to hear from the ‘love of his life.’

Even though he has the shittiest line ever for his mark, that doesn’t change the fact that Keith has stuff to do. So he gets up and goes about his business, even forgetting about the mark. Out of sight out of mind right?

Days pass, weeks, months and then it’s years. No sign of the ass he’s supposed to end up with, and really Keith isn’t too worried about it. He goes about his daily life and for the most part forgets that little mark is there. Sitting and waiting to come to life, for its words to be spoken and the whole ‘fate’ thing be sealed.

Really Keith isn’t into the whole soulmates thing anyways. Why does some biological evolution get to decide who he ends up with, and how does it really even work. He’s sure not everyone out there believes the whole “ _It’s magic” *insert jazz hands here*_ thing _._

There’s plenty of people out there that never meet their soulmate and Keith would be okay with that happening to him, being alone doesn’t sound so bad anyways.

That’s what he tells himself, until he actually _meets_ his soulmate.

~

He thought it was a normal day, keyword is _thought_. He went in to work just like every other day, Keith works at a mechanic shop in town and it just so happens that there’s a really good café right next door. So when he forgets his lunch he heads there for warm food and a nice atmosphere, but today was different.

They were so _busy_ , line all the way to the door and Keith had no idea why. There were always a few people in line but never this much, and he’s been coming for years.

So after waiting a good 15 minutes and only being halfway to the counter he hears another regular grumbling about ‘damn new cake, making me wait in this line just for some grub.’ He supposes it makes sense, the café does seasonal stuff a lot and it’s always packed when they bring back a favorite.

Anyways, now he’s been waiting for a solid 20 minutes and he’s getting aggravated. He’s been here too long to just give up and leave, yet there’s still quite a few people in front of him. He resorts to tapping his foot and sighing every once in a while, y’know, typical ‘I really don’t wanna be here but I don’t really have a choice stuff.’

He was okay being passive aggressive until some dude behind him answers a phone call and he’s so _obnoxious_ with it. Talking loud and not caring that he’s literally surrounded by people, ones that really don’t want to hear that his sister can’t find her favorite jacket and she thinks he hid it from her.

His sighing turns into an outright growl and the foot tapping turns into an angry stomp as Keith crosses his arms, really his day couldn’t get any worse. Well that’s what he thought.

Keith angrily turns around to give the dude a piece of his mind and those words are tumbling out of the other’s guy’s mouth like he doesn’t even realize what he’s saying.

“Your hair is stupid,” it’s so nonchalant and casual. He says it like it’s normal to tell a complete stranger that their hair is stupid. At least he looks a little surprised when he realizes it, the fact that he just insulted a complete stranger.

“And you inspire my inner serial killer. Now could you please shut up so we can all continue to suffer in this line, but in silence now.” Keith didn’t know what was wrong but the guy really didn’t look like people usually do when Keith says something like that.

He looked speechless and surprised, mouth hanging open and eyes and wide as they could go. Then it hit Keith, he didn’t realize it before because of the anger but now it’s hitting him. This guy said the words, the words that have been set in his skin for years now. The words that Keith tries so hard to ignore.

“Let me buy your lunch, it’s on me today. I’m pretty sure there will be other times to pay me back so today let me do this, we should probably talk,” he looks so _awkward_. Which is understandable, you only meet your soulmate for the first time once.

“Well I guess I can’t really say no, and I’m not one to complain about a free meal after all this waiting.” It was no use fighting it right? Keith has deemed this dude an asshole since the day the mark showed up, but now that he’s looking at him he can’t bring himself to keep thinking that.

“My name is Lance,” he steps up even with Keith now, standing next to him in line now since he’s the one paying.

“Keith.” He knows he’s being standoffish, but soulmate or not, he just met this dude.

Lance just bobs his head a few times; he looks so awkward and like he doesn’t really know what to do, but Keith really can’t say anything; he’s kind of in the same boat.

They order their food and find a table, everything still pretty quiet and awkward. That is until Lance desperately tries to break that silence.

“You know; I tend to do my best thinking over coffee. I usually have a latte on my mind.” He says it with the goofiest smile and Keith really can’t help but laugh.

These are usually the kind of people Keith hates the most, the annoying kind that says whatever is on their mind and they’re hyperactive and silly and well, the complete opposite of Keith. Lance though? He doesn’t mind Lance, and it’s weird and new but that makes it exciting.

They talk, and then they talk some more and it keeps going. Somehow that terribly awful pun broke the ice and then there was no stopping. Even _Keith_ was talking more than normal, more than he had in months. All because of Lance.

After a few hours passed and their food was eaten and coffee drained, Keith remembered that he does indeed have a job and if he wants to keep it he should probably run back and with a damn good excuse. So they agree to meet again, they trade phone numbers and head off in their separate directions.

~A year later~

Keith always dreaded his mark, wanted to forget about it and told himself he was better off alone. Then Lance showed up, dorky Lance. So goofy but smart in ways people can’t imagine, hyperactive but so gentle when it matters, so loud and yet he listens the best. Keith fell fast, faster than he thought was even _possible._ He went straight from not believing in any of the soulmate shit, and straight into being in love with his soulmate.

No it’s not perfect, especially considering they’re almost complete opposites, but that’s what relationships are. It’s something you continuously work at and evolve, something that’s always changing and growing in new ways. They made it work, and for the first time in a long time Keith is truly happy.

Especially happy at times like these where they’re lying in bed going to sleep and they just talk, about anything. About the starts and how amazing it would be to explore them, about how a cat would fit perfectly into their little family, and about them. About how they met and how they’ve changed.

“You know, the day we met I was so aggravated. My sister was being so whiny and I just wanted a piece of that new cake and the line was so _long_ , and then you turned around. Words flew out of my mouth before I could even finish thinking about them and then you were responding, you were responding and they were the words I had been waiting to hear for so long,” Lance started tracing random patterns into Keith’s back as he continued, “they were words I looked at every day for so long. Words that left me curious as to what sort of person would say that to a stranger, but they were words that gave me hope. Hope that I would find someone to love.”

At first Keith just hummed his acknowledgement, too comfy to move from his spot tucked against Lance’s side to try and talk but then something changed his mind.

“To be honest the type of person you are is what I hated most before I met you. Hyperactive, goofy, and somehow always happy. Then you said that _goddamn_ pun and you had me. I’ve never laughed at a joke like that and then it was coming out of your mouth with the goofiest smile and I couldn’t help it. It was all downhill from there.”

“Oh so you’re saying it wasn’t my looks that made you fall madly in love,” Lance accompanied that statement with a very well executed eyebrow wiggle and Keith was gone again.

He started laughing just like the day they met. A year has passed and so much has changed and yet here they are, Lance still making bad jokes and Keith still finding them hilarious.

Keith moved up to give Lance a quick kiss before settling back down for bed.

“Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very time consuming.”

“Lance go to _sleep_ ”

“Nope now that I know you like my puns it will never stop, sorry I don’t make the rules you did this to yourself.”

The last thing heard before they drifted off was the sound of Keith groaning, but he still wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, it's almost midnight ;;;;;
> 
> As always come visit me over at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)


End file.
